Blowing Ashes
by Wynd12
Summary: Muggles discovered of the magic world but what they saw wasn't the beauty and mystery of it but their first glimpse was of the destruction and havoc it caused. In their rushed extermination of the threat they did not investigate and the genocide that followed was the largest in history. The muggles swore to never commit such a crime again but is it already to late?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Ash floated through the air and fires slowly died bringing their golden glow with them. Piles of rubble hid the thousands of bodies that lay on the blood soaked ground. It had been a massacre, a genocide. Mundanes, as the magic people had called them after the word muggle became something derogatory, ambled around with their guns slung over their shoulders and their faces streaked with soot. The young soldier kicked a rock over to reveal a little doll clutched within a little hand.

He gulped and dug out the young girl. Tears filled his eyes when he discovered that what they had destroyed wasn't a terrorist organization but a community that wasn't all that different from their own.

Across the continent the secret bases that had been bombed weren't that at all but homes and communities. At one such base only a few adult bodies were found, instead the entire hidden castle was filled with dead children. The castle in Scotland wasn't home to a terrorist threat but to little children. The government decided with heavy hearts to learn of the world they had destroyed and vowed to never do it again.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Research of Magic Division was shifting carefully through the rubble. Caitlyn knew that the world of magic held many marvels that the humans destroyed. The RMD had found a library in the school full of books that ranged from the basics to the most advanced. Whenever information was found on the dead race the world would bow their heads in memory of the harm they had caused to something they knew nothing of.

They learned of the wonders of magic but they knew they had only scratched the surface.

Caitlyn picked up a half burned book and looked at the spindly black writing on the heavy parchment, "-_and with the simple words, "expelliarmus" the Boy-Who-Lived became the Man-Who-Conquered and You-Know-Who fell. It was revealed that Voldemort was truly a Half-Blood and that Harry Potter was still simply a boy. fell into depression, taking the blame of the deaths in his mind as the world revered him. He felt his world empty and without life when everything he cared for was gone. His last words to the public were simple yet heavy, 'if you ever need me knock on my coffin in the Chamber of Secrets.'_

_From what the population can assume is that Harry Potter cast a spell of eternal sleep on himself to be woken when the world needed him but what one must know of the spell is its weight. No one can awaken the Man-Who-Conquered until the world is truly in danger. Searches for the Chamber of Secrets to try to find the tomb have been useless, anyone who knew where it was is dead and to destroy Hogwarts to find a tomb should only be used as last resort. The Chamb-"_

Caitlyn turned the page but the rest of the book was charred beyond recognition. Caitlyn could interpret many things from this text using her knowledge from similar texts. She knew that You-Know-Who was much like Hitler and the Boy-Who-Lived defeated him. She even knew a tiny bit about the Chamber of Secrets from a worn book called "Hogwarts: A History" but she did not know about the spell of eternal sleep or if Harry Potter had been successfully summoned to try to help with the threat that the humans posed on the magical world.

Caitlyn tucked the page into her bag and grabbed the book that lay beside it, "_The Cost of Magic_" was scrawled on the front in faded gold letters.

"_Magic is very much sentient. Wizards think that the power of Magic is something they are entitled to but Magic doesn't come free. There is a reason that wizards are weak in body and mind, wizards pay Magic with their strength and sanity. The older and more powerful you are the weaker and madder you get. Without witches and wizards, Magic would go insane for it wouldn't have any sanity to ground it or any strength to hold it. If wizards were to die then Magic would slowly go insane and take the rest of the world with her. Her chosen ones of the mundane babies would die because her power and need would be to great for them to hold and slowly the world would deteriorate. _

_Magic would be uncontrollable unless there was the smallest chance that Magic's Champion was still alive to control her and calm her. Magic is like a young child, wild and free but in-"_

Caitlyn nearly screamed, so much of the things that the RMD learn is no use because almost everything is destroyed or barely existent. So much of the things that they were handling would spontaneously combust and leaves them with more questions then answers. Only one thing was clear to the young researcher, the world was in trouble.

§

When superheroes first appeared the public was wary but they also were not about to make the same mistake they had with the magicals so they left the heroes and aliens alone.

The heroes only helped and they destroyed those of their number who were threats. Superheroes were quickly accepted and soon they were an essential part of society. Soon names like Batman, Superman and the Flash were appearing all over the news and the world was happy in its comfortable peace.

What the world didn't know was that its peace was going to end soon as a rocket returned from Mars.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The air was thick and smoky. Breaths came in laboring gasps as the young Harry Potter opened his eyes to see nothing. His felt strong stonewalls surrounding him and he reached into his core to push the top of his coffin off only to find that his core was moving wildly and sporadically. Suddenly screams filled the air and he covered his ears to no use for the screams were only echoing within his head.

"_Shhh,_" he let the soothing sound ring through his mind and calm the shrieking Magic. He had been able to hear her since before he could remember. When the Dursleys abused him it was her voice that soothed him and her power that healed him. Harry knew that now he would need to do the same for the broken child that Magic had become.

His eyes snapped open once more and he started coughing. Magic panicked and power burst from him in all directions, releasing him from his self-created stone prison.

Harry groaned and sat up, looking around at the glittering emerald eyes of the many snake statues that lined the hall. He noticed that the water to each side of the walkway was much higher and that water dripped from the ceiling in cracks that had not been there when he had fell asleep.

What puzzled the boy savior the most was the lack of people; there was no one within the Chamber to have awoken him. He coughed again and his eyes watered. '_Could the smoke have been the thing to awake me?_' he thought, incredulous.

He knew that most casualties of fires died from the smoke and not the blaze but he was pretty sure that the spell wouldn't have- Harry interrupted himself, thinking of the half-crazed Magic that hid in the back of his mind. '_The spell would be very unpredictable with her holding it up besides she would lift her hold before I died. Magic doesn't want me to die.'_

Harry resolved to solve the Magic problem after he had exited the Chamber and was safe from the smoke. His footsteps were accompanied with the steady drip of the water that fell from the ceiling and the gentle slosh of the ripples hitting stone.

Harry opened the round door to see that the entrance was destroyed even more then when Lockhart tried to use Ron's wand in second year. Harry blinked, and squinted to see pink, red and gold light filtering through the pile of rubble. The sun seemed to be setting but what Harry did not understand was how it managed to get into the Chamber, which was far below ground. Harry scrambled up the boulders and stepped into the light and agony over took him.

His home was destroyed, it was a pile of rubble. The once majestic castle was nothing more then a pile of rocks. Harry could not think of it much before he fell to the ground, coughing. A cloud of black smoke clogged his lungs and stung his eyes, Harry felt tears try to wash away the hazardous gas to no avail. He stumbled down the mountain until he was below the cloud and looked up, the land was dark and the sun didn't shine through.

Harry shivered suddenly in the cold of the shadows and abruptly stops moving. Something, something was trying to wiggle into his mind. Harry forcefully shoved it out but it came back, this time though it radiated peace and calm as if to say it meant no harm.

Curious, Harry let the strange signal into his mindscape and retreated within himself to meet it. Harry closed his eyes to find himself in the empty and cloudy expanse before his inner mind. Magic cowered behind him like a frightened little girl hiding behind her father and a strange green being stood before him.

"I am J'on J'onzz and I am from Mars. I need your help Harry Potter. You are the last of the magical peoples and I can relate to you, being the last of the martians. I wish to protect the people of Earth from the threat that killed my peoples and I wish for your aid."

"The last, the last of the magical peoples? What are you talking about, how can they have all died?"

"The humans or mundanes saw the magical people as a threat and a secret terrorist organization, the safety precautions that were put in place were not working and everything was timed terribly. There was a change of leadership and the new president didn't know of you and your peoples were warring and innocents were caught in the crossfire. The mundane government bombed every single place that held large quantities of magic. It wasn't until later when they discovered that it was a secret community did they learn from tomes and texts what marvels they had destroyed. Ever since they have grieved for the people they destroyed."

Harry felt his hero instinct starting to kick in, even though the mundanes had destroyed his world he couldn't condemn the small children to the same fate.

"Where do I need to go?"

"Let me show you."

AN: I would just like to thank all of those who read my story and bothered to follow and favourite, it means a lot. Ideas are always welcome!


End file.
